Grievous: A Star Wars Story
by Krexxal
Summary: The fearless warrior known as General Grievous has a story to him, from his ascension to Droid Army commander to his demise on Utapau. Many do not know everything he faced, or the trials he endured. A reconciliation of Grievous's canon and Legends origins into one story, as well as some major battles he faced during the Clone Wars. Intended to provide a Separatist viewpoint.
1. Chapter 1: Ascension

Hey everyone! I've decided to write a fanfic starring one of my favorite Star Wars characters of all time: General Grievous. I was disappointed by how he was handled in the 2008 Clone Wars series as well as his canon backstory, so I decided to write this to reconcile these points and make him the feared warrior we saw him as before, as well as having a unique spin on his Legends origins. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**41 BBY**

* * *

Kalee. A planet of conflict, of warfare. A planet that still clung to tribal values in the midst of a more civilized age. One such tribe, the Kolkpravis, celebrate their Festival of Blood this planetary cycle: a celebration dedicated to naming their next chieftain.

"Sheelal, it's time," uttered a Kaleesh guard. The Kaleesh were reptilian in origin, preferring to keep skull-like masks over their faces due to their warrior culture. The guard stood at attention as he watched the Kaleesh before him known as Sheelal: an armored warrior with a rifle on his back. The two of them stood within a small hut, built with more primitive materials out of respect for tradition.

"You think I'll do a good job as chieftain?" replied Sheelal. "That I'll be able to stop the Huk?"

Sheelal was nervous despite being next in line. Ever since the Huk arrived on Kalee approximately two-hundred years ago, they had been enslaving and conquering the Kaleesh. Countless tribes had fallen in self-defense, and many more had been forced into slavery. The Kolkpravis were only barely scraping by, and Sheelal was determined to allow his people to survive.

"You're a legend among us," replied the guard. "Now c'mon. The elder's waiting for you."

Sheelal walked out of the hut, along the road of the Kolkpravis village. Various other Kaleesh could be seen nearby, saluting to Sheelal and cheering for him. Admittedly, he felt proud inside. But he also felt...weak.

* * *

"Sheelal, your midichlorian test results have come in," uttered a Kaleesh doctor. He had armor akin to that of a medicine man, and a datapad in his hand. Sheelal, a young Kaleesh at the time, got up off of his bed and walked over to the doctor, eager to hear the results. He had heard stories of the Jedi before, and looked up to them.

"You have a count of...zero."

Zero.

A number that indicated Sheelal wasn't Force-sensitive.

Sheelal had a face of utter shock under his mask. He hadn't expected this news.

"So I won't be able to become a Jedi?" asked Sheelal. "I won't be able to use the Force to help our people?"

"Unfortunately no," replied the doctor. "It's normal to not be Force-sensitive though. There hasn't been a Force-sensitive Kaleesh in centuries Sheelal."

Sheelal's fists tightened as he teared up beneath his mask.

"Sheelal?"

"You there?"

* * *

"SHEELAL!"

Sheelal jumped slightly, before realizing where he was. He was standing before the elder of the Kolkpravis tribe, with nothing but bonfires lighting the room. The elder wore armor made of bone and had a large pike in his hands.

"S-sorry about that," replied Sheelal. "Just nervous."

"Don't be," replied the elder. "This is your time after all."

Sheelal gulped beneath his mask as he kneeled. The elder was right. This was his day. The day of his ascension to chieftain. The elder got up off his seat, standing before Sheelal with his spear in hand.

"Qymaen jai Sheelal, son of the Kolkpravis tribe," uttered the elder. "You have proven yourself a capable warrior from youth, allowing our people to prosper in the face of the Huk invasion."

Sheelal felt a sense of pride from that statement. It was true that he had led offensives into Huk territory to liberate slaves as well as securing resources in the process.

"The ancestors have found you worthy of continuing their legacy," uttered the elder oncemore. "They call for your ascension to chieftain."

The elder placed his spear over Sheelal's left shoulder.

"As the elder of the Kolkpravis, and by the will of the ancestors, I dub thee Chieftain of the Kolkpravis tribe."

Drums began to play as Sheelal rose. Around him, his fellow warriors cheered for him as he smiled beneath his mask. He had ascended and had a chance to save his people.

As well as a chance to take revenge against those who rejected him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Stranger

**22 BBY, four months prior to the Battle of Geonosis**

* * *

Sheelal stood before a large holographic map of Kalee on a table, arms folded. Nineteen years had passed since his ascension to chieftain, and yet the war with the Huk had gotten far, far worse. Many more tribes had fallen, to the point where the Kolkpravis was now a symbol of hope for the Kaleesh. Sheelal had carved a reputation for himself, and wanted to save his people.

"As you can see, the Huk have taken to the surrounding mountains and are stripping them of resources," uttered the Kaleesh woman on the other end of the map. Her name was Ronderu lij Kummar, or Ronderu as most called her, and she wore a mask much like other Kaleesh as well as having two swords slung along her back. Ronderu was the leader of the Izvoshra, an elite cadre of Kaleesh warriors that answered to Sheelal alone. While many speculated Sheelal and Ronderu to be romantically involved, Sheelal saw her as more of a sister in arms.

"It's like every time we begin an offensive we're pushed back again. Where are they getting the resources for their invasion from?"

Sheelal was angered by the Huk and their ability to seemingly return from any defeat. It infuriated him to no end.

"My guess? The Republic. We spotted multiple shuttles with the Republic insignia landing in Huk territory. I think it'd be best to-"

"THE REPUBLIC?!"

Sheelal slammed the table in frustration, causing the hologram to jitter for a few seconds. The Republic, the only known government in the entire galaxy, was aiding his sworn enemies!

"The Republic denied OUR request for aid due to the Naboo situation taking priority, but they're willing to supply our ENEMIES?! I SHOULD RIP THEIR HEARTS OUT OF THEIR-"

Before Sheelal could finish his rather...gruesome sentence, a Kaleesh guard rushed into the building Sheelal and Ronderu were in.

"Chieftain, a ship landed outside our village. And it doesn't look to be a Huk one."

* * *

A robed figure walked out of a brown-colored ship. His face was covered by a hood, concealing his identity. As he walked down the ramp of his ship, Sheelal and Ronderu approached.

"Who are you and why have you come to us outsider?" Sheelal asked.

"I wish to speak with your chieftain. He's made quite a reputation for himself."

"That would be me. And to have the right to speak with him..."

Sheelal brandished his slugthrower rifle. While it was a primitive weapon in terms of its projectiles, it had a blade on the end to allow it to function as a melee weapon.

"...you'll need to best him in a duel of honor."

As Sheelal readied his weapon, one of his guards tossed the stranger a sword, which he picked up.

"So be it."

The stranger, with an arm behind his back, lunged at Sheelal with the sword. He parried the blow with his rifle, pushing the stranger back with both of his hands on the rifle. The next few seconds would consist of both warriors landing blows against each other, with no clear winner in sight. Sheelal had years of experience fighting the Huk, but this stranger had a unique fighting style to him. He relied on careful, precise strikes rather than Sheelal's reckless blows.

"You fight well outsider."

"Well enough to gain your respect I assume?"

"More like well enough to be distracted."

At this point, Sheelal kicked the stranger squarely in the chest, causing their hood to fall off and reveal a grey-haired old man. His sword flew into the air, allowing Sheelal to catch it. Grinning beneath his mask, he looked to the stranger with a sword pointed at him.

"I yield."

Sheelal sheathed his rifle as he handed his guard the sword. He then helped up the stranger.

"You've proven your worth. What do they call you?"

"Count Dooku."

* * *

Dooku and Sheelal sat at a table together, with a guard bringing some tea to the table. As Dooku drank from it, Sheelal looked towards him.

"So what brings you here Dooku?" asked Sheelal.

"I came here to see if the legends about the conflict here were true. That the Huk were indeed enslaving your people."

"Bastards, the lot of them. They came to OUR world and treat it like it's their own! And the worst part is that they have the Republic's backing as well as that of the Jedi dogs!"

Dooku nodded as Sheelal expressed his anger. Sheelal however couldn't help but eye Dooku's waist, or more specifically, metallic cylinder on it.

A lightsaber.

"You didn't say anything about you being...being a JEDI!"

Sheelal immediately rose from his seat, but Dooku put his hand out reassuringly.

"Former Jedi. I'm disgusted with what they've become actually."

Sheelal sat down immediately, listening intently to Dooku. This former Jedi intrigued him.

"Let me just say that I'm on a journey of sorts to find those who have distaste for the Republic. Can I count you among them?"

"Of course Count," replied Sheelal. "I only wish the best for my people."

Dooku nodded reassuringly at Sheelal. The two of them had common ground it seemed.

* * *

Some time after his encounter with Sheelal, Dooku's ship was leaving Kalee. As it remained above the planet, ready to jump into hyperspace, Dooku got up off of the cockpit and went to the back of the ship. Pressing a few buttons on the side, a large hologram of a hooded man emerged as he kneeled before him.

"Lord Sidious, I have found the perfect candidate for the Separatist military leader...and a tool to sow fear among the Jedi."

"Excellent work my apprentice. The Jedi will soon have an enemy to sow chaos among their ranks."

"All I need now is for you to begin preparations on your end. I'll return to the planet's surface once they're underway."

"Of course Lord Tyrannus."

The hologram shut off as Dooku got up. He was ready for the next phase of his master's plan.


	3. Chapter 3: Downfall

Thought I'd churn out another chapter! This is where things start to take a dramatic turn.

* * *

**22 BBY, three months before the Battle of Geonosis**

* * *

Sheelal paced back and forth within his bunker. It seemed as if ever since Dooku's visit the war had gotten harsher. Two days ago, several Huk scouts had been spotted and captured by the Kolkpravis village, causing Sheelal to fear an imminent attack. Ronderu, ever-loyal, remained within the bunker watching her commander.

"Chieftain, you've been mulling over tactics for days now," uttered Ronderu. She was worried about her "blood brother", so to speak.

"Perhaps you should-"

Ronderu's statement was interrupted by the sound of an explosion outside the bunker, She and Sheelal exited the bunker to see the worst thing they could possibly imagine.

An army in the distance.

"Prepare our troops for battle," uttered Sheelal. "This could very well be our last stand."

As Ronderu ran off to alert the rest of the village, Sheelal unsheathed his slugthrower rifle, pointing it forward at the oncoming army. Explosions grazed the nearby walls of the village as he did so.

"Time to show the Huk that we don't surrender."

* * *

The Huk army continued to advance on the Kolkpravis village. While primarily made up of Huk footsoldiers wielding blaster-based weaponry, several hooded figures walked alongside the Huk army, conversing to themselves.

"So the Republic wanted us to assist the Huk in wiping out these...savages? Seems a bit violent if you ask me."

"Border disputes like these happen all the time. Only this time the enemies of the Huk started the conflict. It's up to us to end it."

"We'd best trust in the Force if we are to help secure this planet."

* * *

The Huk attack had begun in earnest, with soldiers creeping all over the Kolkpravis camp. Sheelal, accompanied by the Izvoshra, was in the forefront of the fight, stabbing through and shooting Huk with his rifle. His mask was painted green with the blood of his adversaries. Yet it seemed as if for every Huk that was killed, two more took its place.

"Bentilais reports that the south gate has fallen to the Huk," uttered Ronderu. "It's like they know every entrance we have!"

As Sheelal heard those words, he kept on shooting and slashing with his weapon, but it seemed as if at every corner of the village he was being pushed back. Eventually, Sheelal heard the sound of something igniting as a nearby Kaleesh warrior was cut in half by a blue blade.

The Jedi had arrived.

"Ronderu, I want you to start evacuating," uttered Sheelal in anger. "I'll focus on holding off the Jedi!"

"But chieftain, we could-"

"DO AS YOUR CHIEFTAIN DEMANDS!"

Ronderu nodded as she ran off. Meanwhile, Sheelal spun out his rifle, pointing its blade upwards.

"This is my fight."

Sheelal charged into battle with his rifle, stabbing a Huk squarely in the chest. Grabbing the insectoid corpse, he tossed it forward at one of the Jedi, who had a hood concealing his face. He then leapt into the air, coming down with his rifle and stabbing the Jedi in the chest. Blood spilled over the ground as Sheelal grinned beneath his mask.

His victory was short-lived however as another nearby Jedi used the Force to push him into a nearby wall, causing him to drop his rifle. As he got up to retrieve it, he fired it at the Jedi, who deflected the blast with his green lightsaber. Sheelal, enraged, attempted to charge the Jedi with his rifle in hand before being stopped by a Huk midway.

Said Huk also happened to have a lightsaber in hand.

"Your people cursed our world, and now you TAUNT me with that weapon of yours?!"

Sheelal charged at the Huk Jedi, his rifle in hand. The Huk merely slashed forward, cutting the rifle in half, and also severing Sheelal's right arm. Sheelal, refusing to back down, landed a punch to the head of the Huk, screaming as he did so. In response, the Huk Force pushed him across the battlefield, right towards another Jedi who cut off his left arm. Sheelal kneeled on the ground, screaming due to the pain of his severed limbs.

"Finish it. Grant me a warrior's death you filthy Jedi."

The Huk Jedi stared at Sheelal without saying a word. Instead, he nodded at several Huk soldiers who picked up Sheelal, conversing to each other in their tongue. Sheelal was forced to watch as he was taken away by his sworn adversaries, denied his warrior's death.

* * *

Sheelal was thrown into a shuttle by the Huk soldiers, who then conversed to each other. Sheelal was left alone to his thoughts as he sat with his two remaining limbs. He grieved for his people and hoped that all wouldn't be lost.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but you have something which belongs to me."

A hooded figure ignited a red blade as they cut through the Huk soldiers. They then approached Sheelal and lifted off their hood, revealing a familiar face.

"D...Dooku..."

Count Dooku merely grinned at Sheelal.

"This isn't your end my friend. It's merely a new beginning."


	4. Chapter 4: Rebirth

And I'm back at it! I saw Rise of Skywalker this Friday and while I was disappointed, it got me reinterested in Star Wars. This chapter is pretty big.

* * *

**22 BBY, one day after the fall of the Kolkpravis Tribe**

* * *

Pain.

It was all Sheelal knew in this moment. As he was being transported within Dooku's ship, he felt the searing pain of his wounds from within the bacta tank. Physically, and mentally. Ronderu, Bentilais, they could all be dead. His grief was immense, only surpassed by his fury. He had seen his people butchered by the Huk and the Jedi, and despite his best efforts he had failed. Sheelal felt a light pulling to him, his soul seeking to exit his body as he passed out.

"My lord, we're losing him!" uttered a medical droid in the back of the ship. The sound of a heartbeat could be heard throughout the ship.

"Increase the cauterization levels," replied Dooku as he piloted his ship. The droid nodded as he pressed a few dials on the bacta tank's panel. This particular bacta tank looked to be more advanced, with multiple large tubes connected to it.

* * *

"Rise, Sheelal."

Sheelal jerked awake upon hearing those words. He found himself on a table of sorts, with Dooku looking at him smugly. Sheelal felt pain coursing through his body, as if it was burnt by lightsaber and blaster wounds.

"You took quite the beating, didn't you Sheelal?"

"I fought as hard as any Kaleesh would. But in the end my people lost the war."

"So I saw."

"Why did you save me Dooku?"

Sheelal seemed curious. He didn't think Dooku cared about the war he fought.

"Because you possess a skillset I am in need of," replied Dooku. "A galactic war is on the horizon."

"So you need me as a general," replied Sheelal. "Is that it?"

"A general...and a warrior," replied Dooku. "The Jedi will likely be siding with the Republic in this conflict, and I need someone to strike fear into their hearts and cull their numbers."

Sheelal raised his head in interest. Dooku's proposition intrigued him.

"That is something I can do," replied Sheelal. "The Jedi took everything from me. I grieve for my people."

"They did indeed," replied Dooku. "Would you say the wounds they inflicted are...grievous ones?"

"Yes actually. Grievous wounds. How am I supposed to fight when I have no arms?"

"I have a plan for that."

* * *

Several minutes later, Sheelal rose from the table yet again, in a new form. Bone-white cybernetics adorned his body, save for his legs. Yet, he retained a bone-white Kaleesh mask. Feeling this new power, Sheelal stepped off of the table, grasping his new hands.

"This feels...good," uttered Sheelal. "I can compete with the Jedi physically."

"Good, good," replied Dooku. "Try splitting your arms."

Sheelal split off another set of arms from his other arms, spinning the hands around. He gave Dooku a sinister look as he did so.

"Four arms. Four weapons. One small change I would like to make."

"And that is?" asked Dooku.

"Amputate and replace my legs."

"But your legs work fine," replied Dooku. "There's no need."

"I want to give up all traces of my previous body to compete with the Jedi. My legs would hold back my potential as a warrior."

Dooku grinned wickedly as he looked towards Sheelal.

* * *

Some time later, Sheelal found himself with robotic legs resembling his old Kaleesh ones, but fitting the rest of his cybernetics.

"Much better," replied Sheelal. "Legs worthy of a general."

"Now then, we have more to deal with Sheelal," replied Dooku. "Firstly, I think it'd be best to...find a new name to hide your past. Something...frightening."

"Grievous," replied Sheelal. "General Grievous."

"Why Grievous?" replied Dooku. "Seems a bit odd."

"I grieve for all I've lost," replied Grievous. "And I will inflict wounds as grievous as I suffered upon the Jedi!"

"Excellent," replied Dooku. "Now then, let's get you used to fighting in that form."

Dooku handed Grievous a metal cylinder with several switches on the side. Grasping the cylinder carefully, Grievous activated it as a green blade emerged, one of a lightsaber.

"You want me to use a Jedi's weapon Dooku?!" exclaimed Grievous. "Stoop to their level?!"

"To defeat an enemy, you must know them," replied Dooku. He then got into a fighting stance as Grievous spun around his saber.

"No hard feelings," uttered Grievous as he charged at Dooku with his saber. While Dooku was going "easy" on Grievous, the Kaleesh took to using a lightsaber quickly. His slashes were methodical however, and easy to counter.

"Stop using the standard attacks, use the unorthodox!" exclaimed Dooku as he repelled Grievous's strikes. The two of them continued to spar, with Grievous slowly learning to adapt his strategy. Lightsaber dueling was a matter of life and death; every failed maneuver meant a limb lost. Grievous threw his lightsaber to one of his feet as he did a handstand, quickly parrying Dooku's strikes and throwing him off guard. He then went back into a regular battle stance.

"Control my central line!" exclaimed Dooku as he fought off Grievous. In response, Grievous used the environment around the room to his advantage, leaping onto the operating table and pointing his saber at Dooku.

"Good," uttered Dooku as he put out his hand. As he pushed it, Grievous was launched to the side by the Force, hitting the ground. However, he got up and leapt at Dooku, continuing to slash him with his saber.

"Destroy my focus..." uttered Dooku as he fought Grievous, observing his tactics. "You're holding the saber too tightly."

At that moment, Grievous loosened his grip as Dooku struck his saber, causing it to exit his hand and enter Dooku's.

"Now, too lightly."

Grievous got out of his battle stance as he looked to Dooku.

"Your skills with a weapon are undeniable," uttered Dooku. "With a lightsaber however, they need some work."

* * *

As you can see, I took inspiration from the 2003 Clone Wars series for Dooku and Grievous's first duel. His transformation was also intended to parallel Anakin becoming Vader. Hopefully you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge

Crisis on Geonosis! Following a skirmish in the Petranaki Arena, the Republic has invaded the Geonosian homeworld in an attempt to stop the Confederacy of Independent Systems! As battle rages in the dunes, several Jedi and a strike team of clone troopers attempt to reach the Separatist leadership via the catacombs beneath Geonosis...

* * *

**22 BBY, Battle of Geonosis**

* * *

The Clone Wars had just begun.

Throughout the dunes of Geonosis, the newly-christened Grand Army of the Republic, made up of clone troopers and led by Jedi, fought against the Separatist Alliance's battle droids in what seemed like an endless struggle for supremacy. Gunships flew overhead as they bombarded enemy fortifications, and blood stained the rocky desert. Yet, the surface of the planet alone wasn't the site of conflict. Below Geonosis lay massive catacombs, known for being the primary dwelling of the Geonosian species. Republic strategists believed they could sneak a strike team of Jedi and ARC Troopers through the caverns to reach the Separatist leadership in the largest of the Geonosian hives, and currently said team was positioned there.

"ARC Troopers, set your guns to stun," uttered one of the Jedi. They appeared to have a humanoid shape and concealed themselves with a hood, so as to ensure that they weren't spotted.

"Yes sir."

The clones adjusted their weapons as the team continued to march through the catacombs. It was dark, decrepid, and eerie. Gunshots and quakes from the surface could be heard, but this worked to the advantage of the Jedi; it would conceal their movement.

"Keep your eyes sharp," uttered another hooded Jedi. "We don't know what the Separatists have down here."

At that moment, the sound of clanking could be heard in the distance. One of the ARC Troopers quickly looked around in panic.

"Wh...what was that?"

Suddenly, a scream could be heard from another ARC Trooper as he suddenly vanished, as if something had pulled him away. The Jedi and clones looked around, weapons at the ready.

"Think it's some sort of cave monster?" asked one of the clones. "I've heard horror stories of what happens down here."

"Shhh. You'll reveal it to u-"

At that moment, a white, bony-looking cyborg leaped down from the ceiling, towering over the Jedi and clone troopers as they prepared for a fight. Thrusting his arms out, he brandished two lightsabers before igniting them.

"Hello there."

The cyborg immediately charged one of the clone troopers, thrusting a saber through his chest. The rest of the troopers and Jedi looked on in fear as they began to attack in response. The cyborg was crafty however, spinning his lightsabers around so as to both deflect blaster bolts from the clones, and to parry lightsaber strikes from the Jedi. He was like a tornado, ravaging those around him. After several rounds of parrying, he leapt into the air again, hitting the ceiling, before lunging at one of the Jedi and pinning them to the ground with both of his feet. He then performed a somersault as he flinged the Jedi's body at a clone trooper aiming a blaster shot for him, causing the blaster to hit the wounded Jedi's body as he hit the clone. Two Jedi remained: one had a humanoid shape, and the other looked to have an insectoid build.

"Wh...what is this thing?"

"My name...is General Grievous."

Grievous spun his lightsabers on both sides of himself, scarring the ground as he walked towards his Jedi opponents. The humanoid Jedi attempted to charge in, but Grievous responded with a swift saber strike. Locking blades briefly, he retaliated with another saber slash from his left hand, cutting off the Jedi's right arm. Grievous then plunged a saber into the wounded Jedi's chest before looking to the insectoid Jedi. He looked...familiar.

"I made sure to save you for last."

Grievous charged at the Jedi with his sabers in hand, cartwheeling towards him like a wheel. Grievous's sabers hit the blue blade of the Jedi with immense impact as he performed a frontflip, knocking the Jedi into a wall. The Jedi's hood fell as he hit the wall, revealing his species to be that of a Huk.

"Looks like you'll be receiving a warrior's death this time you filthy Jedi."

Immediately, Grievous charged the Jedi with his lightsabers as the connection was made: this was the Kaleesh warrior the Huk had fought three months ago. Amidst the confusion, Grievous took down his final opponent as he stood in the catacombs. Jedi and clone trooper bodies littered the floor. At that moment, Grievous pulled out a hologram as he contacted Dooku.

"My lord, the Jedi strike team in the catacombs has been repelled."

"Excellent work General. Unfortunately, the battle up above has not gone to plan. Retreat from the planet as soon as you can."

"Yes my lord."

Grievous put his hologram away as he began to walk. Yet, he looked behind himself at the Jedi corpses. They each had one thing in common: a lightsaber being held within their hands. Grievous neared the corpses, picking up the sabers.

"The first of many fine additions."

* * *

Grievous later found himself aboard his newly-christened flagship, the _Subjugator_-class heavy cruiser dubbed the _Malevolence_. Sporting a massive ion cannon on both sides, as well as being four times larger than the Venator-class Star Destroyers used by the Republic, Grievous was more than impressed. Aboard the bridge of the ship, Grievous stood amongst multiple droids managing the ship's systems. He was...less than impressed with battle droids. They were flimsy, weak, and worst of all...stupid.

"Captain, put me through to Count Dooku," uttered Grievous as he looked to a nearby battle droid handling affairs on the bridge.

"Roger roger."

The droid pressed a few buttons as a hologram of Dooku emerged. Grievous immediately kneeled before it.

"My lord, I am most impressed with the Malevolence."

"It is among the finest ships in our navy," replied Dooku. "But we have more...pressing matters to discuss General."

"Of course my lord," replied Grievous as he got up. "How far has the war spread?"

"Very far. Already battles have broken out on Christophsis, Muunilinst, Hypori, and countless other worlds. While our commanders head efforts on those worlds, I have a...personal assignment I think you'd like."

"I would be more than happy to oblige my lord."

"Kalee is in a critical position in the galaxy. If we were to liberate it from the Huk, it would portray the Separatist cause in a positive light and paint the Republic as a faction supporting slavery."

"It will be done my lord."

"One more thing General. I would like you to meet someone."

At that moment, another hooded figure joined Dooku on the hologram as Grievous kneeled.

"This is my master, Darth Sidious," uttered Dooku.

"Hail, Lord Sidious," replied Grievous. "I only wish to serve."

"And serve you shall," replied Sidious.

"Soon, we will have a new order controlling the galaxy."


	6. Chapter 6: Tactician

War! After the brutal Battle of Geonosis, the Clone Wars have begun to ravage the galaxy. While the Republic's clone troopers hold the line against Separatist droids, several smaller offensives carry the key to victory and defeat. En route to Kalee to liberate it, General Grievous prepares to strategize for his assault...

* * *

**22 BBY, one day after the Battle of Geonosis**

* * *

Hyperspace travel had long been used for trade and transport. Yet, with the Clone Wars having broken out, hyperspace lanes now served as routes for warships to pass through. Aboard the Malevolence, General Grievous was busy strategizing for the Separatist liberation of Kalee alongside numerous tactical droids and Nemoidian officers as his fleet travelled to Kalee. Coming back to Kalee was a personal assignment for Grievous. After all, it was where his old life had ended. Grievous hoped that some of his people survived alongside Ronderu.

"General, how should we proceed with the invasion of Kalee?"

Grievous was knocked out of his stupor by a nearby tactical droid. He then looked around the holotable at the other officers.

"Kalee is a backwater world, relatively isolated from the rest of the galaxy. Word of the war's outbreak is unlikely to have reached their people, so we can capitalize on that."

Grievous knew his homeworld like the back of his hand. Kalee was in Wild Space after all, a region of the galaxy known for being a "wild west" of sorts, even more so than the Outer Rim. This worked to his advantage."

"With our ships coming from the Banking Clan, the Commerce Guild, and even the Trade Federation, we can pose as merchants as we enter Kaleesh space...while subtly loading droids onto the ground of the planet."

A tactical droid looked towards Grievous to ask a question.

"General, with all due respect, we would have a ten percent higher chance of victory if we conducted orbital bombardment."

Grievous looked back at the tactical droid, then back to the holotable.

"Orbital bombardment of the Huk capital once we've landed our troops. Then, they'll swarm the ruins and force a surrender."

"Affirmative."

The tactical droids and officers left the holotable right as the Malevolence, and Grievous's fleet, exited hyperspace and found themselves above Kalee. Grievous looked out at the planet briefly, knowing what was to come, until he was interrupted by a battle droid on the bridge.

"Sir, we're being hailed by the capital."

"Put them through."

Immediately, a hologram of a Huk appeared on the bridge. While Grievous was unfamiliar with the Huk language, a nearby tactical droid was able to translate.

"He's asking why your fleet has arrived."

"Tell them we're here to drop off a shipment of spice to the capital."

The tactical droid replied in the Huk language to the hologram, who then replied back.

"He says we can enter the atmosphere and prepare to deliver the spice."

Grievous nodded as the hologram turned off. The fleet then proceeded into Kalee's atmosphere. While most of the larger ships flew above the capital city, they were also subtly releasing droid dropships that would land outside the city, preparing to invade. Grievous's fleet got into position above the capital, to the point where they blotted out the sun more or less. Standing at the bridge of the Malevolence, Grievous couldn't help but feel a sense of pride from this moment.

"You may fire when ready."

"Roger roger."

As soon as Grievous gave the order, the Separatist fleet began to bombard the Huk capital with a barrage of lasers, fighters, and bombers. Buildings exploded as civilians fled from the scene, knowing full well what was going on. Grievous was relishing in the chaos. It was the retribution the Huk deserved. Hundreds of years of war between the Kaleesh and the Huk had ended with his actions.

"Prepare my shuttle immediately."

* * *

Within the streets of the city, Separatist battle droids marched on the capitol building. Huk soldiers were capable of contending with Kaleesh warriors, but were no match for legions of battle droids, marching and shooting everything in their path. Rubble dominated the streets, and smoke filled the air.

"The capitol is this way!"

"Roger roger."

The droids marched through the streets towards the Huk capitol, surrounding it on all sides. As they prepared to attack, Grievous's shuttle landed in the central plaza as he neared the capitol.

"We have the building surrounded Huk scum. Surrender and be tried for slavery and genocide, or die."

The droids readied their weapons, preparing for the possibility of a fight. However, the Huk leaders exited the building instead, arms in the air. Grievous couldn't help but walk up to them as his battle droids stood before them.

"The Kolkpravis send their regards."

Grievous made a throat-slitting motion with his hands upon saying those words, giving a signal to the nearby battle droids for them to gun down the Huk leadership.

Kalee was finally liberated.

* * *

"The Separatist Alliance has liberated the planet of Kalee from Huk slavers at long last, showcasing the Republic's hypocrisy as they allow slavery to run rampant within their borders. Already Count Dooku has begun establishing offensives against numerous Republic worlds, hoping to show them the light of the Confederacy's cause."

On the Holonet, Grievous's victory was already being reported. Dooku, true to his word, had used the invasion of Kalee as a way of showcasing the Republic's flaws and portraying the Separatists in a positive light. As he watched from the captured capitol building, a nearby battle droid walked into the room.

"General, you have a visitor. It's one of the natives."

"Let them in."

Immediately, the battle droids in the room moved aside as a Kaleesh woman entered.

"General...Grievous, is it?"

"It is. Liberator of your world."

"My name is Ronderu lij Kummar, chieftain of the Kolkpravis tribe of Kaleesh. Our late leader...Sheelal...would have loved this moment. The liberation of our people."

Grievous nodded respectfully as he took note of Ronderu. She seemed...different.

"With the Separatists liberating our world, we owe you a blood debt. A debt that will be repaid in service. I pledge the Kolkpravis tribe to the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

Ronderu kneeled before Grievous, seemingly subservient to the general. Admittedly, Grievous felt honored by her decision to return to his side, though she didn't know the truth yet.

"I accept your pledge chieftain," Grievous replied. "I'm sure that if Sheelal was alive, he would do the same."


	7. Chapter 7: Rivalry

**22 BBY, one month after the Battle of Geonosis**

* * *

Another Jedi body fell to the ground, a hologram slipping out of his hand.

"Master Barrek? Come in Master Barrek! Come i-"

The hologram was crushed beneath the foot of Grievous as he marched alongside his droids. The Jedi had taken refuge inside the crashed remains of a _Venator_-class Star Destroyer, which was currently surrounded by battle droids. Grievous relished in the chaos, his battle for Hypori spearheading his streak of victories against the Republic since the Clone Wars began. Countless Jedi and clone troopers had fallen to Grievous, and none had survived to know his name. Yet, Grievous didn't want the Jedi on Hypori to be shot to death. He wanted them to suffer. Immediately, he raised his hand into the air, motioning for his droids to stop firing, before walking towards the wreckage. Grievous climbed onto the wreckage, watching from the shadows as several figures ran into the shade.

Jedi.

Grievous climbed further towards the Jedi, observing them. Taking note of their weakness. Preparing to strike.

"Unstoppable. He is...unstoppable."

"Never have we been outmaneuvered by droids. His strategy is without flaw."

Grievous chuckled at that line. His strategy for Hypori was brilliant: Diverting droids to the planet and having the factories produce more, and then luring the Republic into a trap by leaking false intelligence.

"This is the end. We're all doomed."

"Our predicament is dire, but do not despair. Focus. We are Jedi."

At that point, Grievous knew it was time. Killing them before they could properly regain their hope. He crawled closer, clinging to the walls of the wreckage, before beginning to speak.

"Jedi, you are surrounded. Your armies decimated. Make peace with the Force now, for this is your final hour. But know that I, General Grievous, am not completely without mercy. I will grant you a warrior's death. Prepare!"

Grievous then began to climb closer to the Jedi, making sure to be quick enough to not be caught, and slow enough to make them wonder where the sound of him is coming from. Fear, intimidation, and surprise were the general's assets. If any one element is lacking, it would be best for Grievous to retreat. In this case, fear was being played here. He knew the Jedi would eventually fearmonger enough that one of them would act out of desperation and do something reckless.

And that was now.

A single human Jedi, armed with a green-bladed lightsaber, charged into the open field as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately, this was not his time to fight. Grievous immediately jumped down onto the Jedi, crushing him beneath his legs. If the jump didn't kill him, the bleeding would. As the other Jedi ran towards Grievous, he got into a battle stance before immediately jumping into the air, clinging to the wall of the wreckage. As he crawled inside to the ceiling, he observed the Jedi walking back in, lightsabers in hand. They were fearful. Intimidated.

Surprised.

Grievous then drew two of his lightsabers before jumping down to the ground, surprising the Jedi beneath him. Against the five remaining Jedi, Grievous quickly got into the flow of parrying lightsaber strikes as usual, to lure them into a false sense of security. Blue and green blades clashed for some time, and Grievous was quite nimble, avoiding strikes due to his Jar'kai teachings. He then began to spin his lightsabers around via his mechanical hands, confusing and outmaneuvering the Jedi. Grievous then jumped to a nearby wall, before jumping right back at one of the Jedi. Exchanging blows one on one with his opponent, Grievous parried a blow with one of his sabers as he threw another into the air, clasping it with his other hand, before slamming it down at the Jedi before him. As another Jedi, a Togruta, charged at him, Grievous flung the body at her using his foot, before charging forward with his sabers spinning. He could hold off the Jedi for some time, defending himself while also exhausting his opponents. Eventually, Grievous managed to kick aside his adversaries, before readying his sabers for the killing blow.

"There he is!"

Grievous looked to his left to see several clone troopers, and a Jedi at the head of them. He had a brown beard and clone trooper armor alongside his usual robes. Grievous took interest in the Jedi, and observed him carefully.

"So you're the general that's been causing the Republic trouble."

"Perhaps I am. And who are you?"

"I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Galactic Republic."

Grievous chuckled slightly, before readying his sabers.

"Well Kenobi, it appears you've walked right into a trap."

Grievous chuckled as he pressed several buttons on his wrist, sending a signal to the battle droids outside the crashed Venator. Immediately, they began to march on the Jedi and clone troopers, blasters firing.

"Have fun dealing with this, Jedi scum."

Grievous leapt away swiftly as Kenobi looked around.

"Fordo, Cody, rescue Mundi, Shaak Ti, and Secura."

"Yes sir."

Two of Kenobi's clone troopers, one with red markings and the other with orange markings, ran off to grab the remaining Jedi. Eventually, they managed to reach the gunship, swiftly escaping with their allies in tow. Grievous looked to the gunship as his droids ceased fire, knowing that despite the escape of the Jedi, he had achieved victory.

"Run Jedi, run. You have only prolonged the inevitable."

* * *

Aboard a _Venator_-class Star Destroyer above Hypori, Obi-Wan Kenobi was engaged in a conversation via hologram with several other Jedi. One appeared to be a short green alien of sorts, the other was a young man with a short haircut of sorts, though he seemed to be growing it out slightly.

"It appears the assault on Hypori was a disaster. We've rescued those who survived, but they only narrowly evaded the mystery general we've been tracking."

"Discovered him, they have?"

"His name seems to be General Grievous. His strategy is brilliant, and he seemed to be a cunning warrior as well."

"Capture this Grievous, we must."

"Anakin and I would be more than happy to lead the campaign Master Yoda."

"Hmm...caution we must take. Need you two at Christophsis, we do."

"Right."


End file.
